I Never Thought I'd Love You - revised
by Markz
Summary: Shinji realizes what he really wants. (S+R fic) - revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. GAINAX does. But I own other stuff. Don't sue  
me. I ran out of money.  
  
This is the revised edition of my fic. I have asked my brother to revise this after  
guys complained (and with good reason) that this fic sucks. I do this to not shame  
Eva ff writing and also not to shame my name :) We did not have this fic preread  
so bear with us. This fic will be a new one in ffn as to reset all reviews.  
  
I feel I have to give my bro the credit he deserves. His pen name is TensaiMan.  
You can e-mail him at . He currently has 3 Vandread fanfics  
and is working on one Eva fanfic that he hopes to release soon.  
  
Remember, this is PORN. If you are looking for plot, deep characterization, etc., go  
somewhere else. Here, people may do stuff without thinking why, so bear with it!  
  
It is illegal to acquire this fanfiction without my permission so you  
can acquire this fanfic by e-mailing me at paolo_a11@hotmail.com.  
  
You can also e-mail me and tell me your comments.  
  
It is also a requirement that you are 17 above before you read this.  
  
I'm adding the author(Markz) as a character in my next fanfics (Well that's in case  
you didn't know and Markz is not my real name you know).  
  
I try to not get my chars too OOC but if it makes a good story I'd do it. And in this  
case, Shinji may be too OOC, so bear with it.  
  
And, R&R! I now accept anonymous reviews!  
  
Right now, this story is rated R for sexual situations and verbal (not graphical) sex  
scenes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Markz' Evangelion Fanfic: Episode #1: I never thought I'd love you  
  
Chapter 1: Realizing the truth   
  
Somewhere in the world, someone by the name of TensaiMan types at his computer. And  
now we switch to his POV.  
I sigh. This is gonna take some time. Now,  
the stage is set, time to manipulate puppets in the world of Evangelion. But I know  
that some strings can't be pulled. Now, to start this, let's make a good entrance for  
Shinji...   
  
Shinji the shy, spineless Eva pilot was running. Really fast. Why? He was gonna be late  
and he did not want to carry buckets. Or face the wrath of the class rep. Asuka had  
gotten ahead of him, leaving early. As soon as he entered, however, he was greeted by  
Hikari Horaki.  
  
"And why are you late, Mr. Ikari?"  
The sensei paused from his boring lecture to give the said boy his attention.  
"Yes... why are you late?"  
"Umm.....Synch tests?" said Shinji, who was by now a very afraid boy.  
"There are no synch tests today, baka!" said Asuka, trying her best not to exceed  
calling him 'baka'. Thanks to Shinji, she was hungry. And she'd rather die than eat  
Misato's 'ice cream ramen'  
By now Shinji was in full fledged panic.  
"Um...okay...Science pictures, that's it..." said Shinji, hoping that they'll buy it.   
Yeah, right. Touji took this moment to tease him.  
"Yeah, the Rei anatomy book. You finally finished it!"  
"Suzuhara!!!" berated Hikari.  
"You know what this means, Mr. Ikari. The buckets are over there." said the teacher.  
Then he proceeded to torment his class, while Shinji escapes it, but with a price.  
  
Later, he was back in class. And pretty soon, he became bored. Talk about dull. This  
was enough to make a berserk Eva sleep. Suddenly, he remembers his little invention.  
Quickly, he draws it from the bag. He had made it last night when he was feeling  
pretty confident. Now, that certain confidence is showing its head again. He brought  
out what he called the 'MPR' or the Mobile Pervert's Reflector, whose sole purpose  
is to view panties of a skirt-wearing girl. He activated it, after shining the most  
important part, the mirror. It easily slid to a good position, giving him an  
excellent view of Rei's satin white panties.  
  
thought Shinji while looking, no, staring at the mirror.  
And very fortunately for him, it seemed no one noticed him reveal his hentai side.  
In this certain stage, all traces of spinelessness are gone. By now the guy behind the  
keyboard groans at making Shinji OOC, and smacks himself for the lame reason he put.  
But he points out that when a person (like him) is in hentai mode, shame, lack of  
will and fear are reduced.  
  
As soon as class was over Shinji looked behind him and saw Touji and Kensuke. They  
gave him a look that said "Aha!".  
"Hey Shinji, we saw your little mirror!" said Kensuke, teasing Shinji who was now  
turning into a shade of red. Hastily, he thought of something to say.  
"It's not mine, Chujiro probably owns it!" Shinji hoped that would deter them. But  
he was only 10% sure of that. Make that 1%.  
"We know it's you, Shin-man!"  
"No!"  
"Yeah sure, oh wait isn't that Ayanami? And she's butt naked!" Kensuke couldn't help  
it. But he knew what would happen.  
"Aida!"  
"Uh-oh. Class rep!"  
  
Shinji took the opportunity to escape. As he walked towards his home, he kept thinking  
of what he did. He thought of Rei's panties... and started to blush. He quickened  
his pace and was soon home. And he was greeted by a familiar sight. Misato, sitting  
on the floor, drinking beer, cans rolling around. He sighed.   
  
"Hey Shin-chan, my turn to cook today!" Misato said in a sweet voice. She stood up  
and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Uhh...sure, I'll go to my room now." said Shinji, trying not to gag at the thought  
of Misato serving him 'Fish curry in Yebisu'. Or something equally worse.  
  
When Shinji got to his room, he did the usual. Grab SDAT, set to track 25, lie on futon,  
stare at ceiling. But what was not usual was he grabbed an envelope, which was filled  
with Rei pictures. Naked. Quite easy to get if you planted a hi-res video camera and  
print out some frames... But his hentai thoughts were very rudely interrupted by  
footsteps. Loud ones.  
Shinji thought. But deep inside, he knew  
it was...  
"Mein Gott!!! You..you..HENTAI!!!" screamed Asuka. She had barged in the room and was  
going to beat Shinji for letting her starve. She had seen what Shinji was looking at.  
"Asuka..you see nothing..." said Shinji while trying to tuck the album under the futon.  
"I knew I'd catch you looking at that doll!" screamed Asuka, now doubly pissed off.  
  
(The following scene was too gruesome to be detailed here, thank you....)  
  
Shinji was totally destroyed. He thought he should have bought lock for his door. Then   
he heard a knock. Being paralyzed, he could only stare at the door, where someone had  
partly opened the door, and tossed in an object. Now recovering, Shinji wobbled towards  
the object, picked it up, and read the text.  
"Hmm.. now let's see 365 ways and days to fully and totally fuck someone calendar,   
by Kensuke Aida." read Shinji. Realizing the meaning, he furiously blushed and hid the  
calendar somewhere. Then his mind became a zone for very hentai thoughts...  
  
Shinji jumnped to his futon and began sleeping...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinji's Dreamzone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei: Ahhh Shinji...! Fuck me more, give me pleasure, ooohhhhh!!!  
  
Shinji: Ah... Uh... just a little more...  
  
Rei: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Sh-Shin-Shinjiiiiiiiiiiii...!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinji woke up. Another part of his anatomy was very much awake because of his dream.  
Feeling drowsy, he started to sleep again, but thought he should be early today.  
And so he very quickly makes and eats breakfast, without paying attention to Misato,  
who seemed to be trying to say something. He dashes out to school. He glanced at  
his watch which said 6:00 am. Good.  
  
When he arrived, he suddenly realized that he left his sheets damp, even though he  
changed clothes. In the classroom, he realized  
another thing. It was Sunday! He had been thinking too much that he completely  
forgot!  
"BAKA! What are you doing here?!" a familiar voice spoke up. Shinji came to an answer:  
Asuka.  
"Uhh... Asuka, what are YOU doing here? And why is Rei here, and also a few students?"  
"Anta baka?! Today's sunday and there's no class, bet you only realized that just now!"  
In reaction, Shinji turned red again.  
"And I'm here because I joined a club! And Wondergirl is here to socialize! She  
insisted, you know..."  
"But I don't understand Pilot Soryuu, you seemed to accept my offer almost immidiately."  
"Uh.. No good reason!"  
"I might as well go home..." Shinji turned around and left.  
  
Halfway there, he realized that the theather was open early today and decided to kill  
some time. Once again, he made a 180 and went to the movie theather. Once there, he  
bought a ticket and was about to enter when he saw Touji trying to get past the guy  
in the R movie.  
"Hey come on, I got a ticket, let me in!"  
"No can do buddy, ya gotta be 18 and above to enter here. And you look like you're 15."  
"Darn... Oh! Shinji! What are you doing here?" asked Touji, finally noticing the brown  
haired boy.  
"I'm here to watch a movie (duh). I think the title was 'Still Darkness'"  
"Lemme come with you, Shinji. Can't get into the other one anyway..."  
And so they did. It was a horror movie but to Shinji, who had seen most things, wasn't  
that afraid. Soon it was over. As both stepped out, Touji gave a binder to Shinji then  
ran."  
"Huh?! What is this? 'Perfect Guide to Asuka Langley Soryuu - The Nude'... What?!"  
Shinji blushed intensely again. Stupid Touji and Kensuke and their photo collections...  
A voice popped up behind him.  
"Asuka would kill you if she saw you holding that!"  
"Oh! Kaji! Yeah, she'd kill me. I'll just return this."  
"Ok. Say hi to Misato for me!"  
"Sure!" Shinji started to walk away, careful to keep the binder out of sight.  
  
Soon, Shinji Ikari was home. After riding the elevator, he checked his mail. As usual,  
lots of junk mail. But one letter seemed to scream out to him. It read 'From PANTY'.  
Shinji knew that meant 'Pervert's Association of NocTurnal Youngsters', a group which  
peeps on others at night. Especially women for the male members. And of course, his  
first reaction was:  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shinji. Then promptly  
shut himself up as not to alert Misato. And again, the author of this revision smacks  
himself at that lame acronym that he spent 4 whole minutes thinking about.  
  
Being curious, he rushed to his room and opened the envelope. There was a letter  
informing him that he was entitled to join the group and that he should come in at  
least one of the meetings scheduled. And one was today. Without having second thoughts,  
he decided not to come. Then the phone began to ring.  
"Hello. Katsuragi residence. Shinji Ikari speaking."  
"Ikari-kun?"  
"Ayanami?"  
"Can you please come over? I think I have your underwear."  
"Uhh... sure... Where did you find it?"  
"Floating in the pool."  
"(Now blushing furiously) Okay... I'll be right over."  
Shinji hung up the phone and left the apartment.  
  
On the way, he was again having very hentai thoughts. He thought of the 'incident'.  
He had landed on top of Rei. He had often wondered what would have happened if the  
angel hadn't come. Would they have gone further? He stopped in front of Rei's  
apartment. As usual, looks condemned. He climbed up the four flights of stairs, and  
knocked on the door. Rei opened it. And she was wearing only her school shirt and  
panties. Even though he was used to this, he was still surprised by her lack of  
modesty, which served to fuel his hentai thoughts. Slowly, he spoke.  
"Uh... Rei, I believe you have my underwear..." Shinji said. He was still blushing.  
"Ikari-kun, here it is." Rei handed him the said underwear.  
"Thank you." said Shinji. Suddenly, the sirens sounded, which only meant one thing:  
angel alert. (Think between the 8th and 12th angel, people)  
"Let us go." whispered Rei.  
"Yeah."  
And they sped off to NERV.  
  
Soon, Shinji was in the entry plug in Unit-01. The plan was to engage the angel at  
the same time. He waited for the opportunity. And soon they charged the angel.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Fuyutsuki. Give the order to lauch the new unit now."  
"Yes, Commander."  
"What is the sync ratio?" Gendo inquired the crew.  
"Holding at 53.32%, sir."  
The Sub-commander spoke again.  
"This is what I expected. We have trained him for years, taking great care of its  
secrecy, that even Major Katsuragi does not know about it. But why is he the fourth  
and not the third child?" Fuyutsuki awaited the commander's answer.  
"Do not worry about it. I wish not to disclose my reasons right now."  
"I understand."  
"Good. Confirm the launch."  
  
In the battlefield, or more specifically Tokyo-3, Rei was knocked down.  
"REI!!!" screamed Shinji.  
Soon Asuka was sown as well. And now the angel was charging towards Unit-01 when...  
"Down!"  
Shinji was pushed aside just as a beam of light went to the spot where he was previously.  
"Who are you?" Shinji eyed the new Eva.  
"Save that for later. Let's take down this 'tanga'"  
Shinji didn't know what that meant, but he knew it was an insult of some sort. He had  
been with Asuka long enough.  
  
Soon, the enemy was defeated. While going back, he asked Misato who was the guy (voice  
was male) who was in the new unit.  
"He is Markz. He pilots the new unit-03." explained Misato.  
"Where is he from? He said a word that I didn't know."  
"He's from the Philippines. And tanga means idiot, according to him."  
"Oh... Hope he isn't like Asuka."  
  
Later, back at NERV, Markz introduced himself to the other pilots.  
"What is your full name?" asked Shinji.  
"It's Markz Reyes. I'm the Fourth Child."  
Asuka sighed.  
"Try as you might you can't beat me." boasted Asuka. "Your sync ratio is only 53.32%  
while mine is 65.10%"  
"Yeah yeah I know you're the great demon Asuka." said Markz. He had read the Second  
Child's profile. And he knew he said the wrong thing. Oops.  
"YOU!!!, I'll rip your lungs out!!! Come back here, du hure (you bitch)!" screamed Asuka.  
"Try to catch me if you can, walang utak! (no brain)"  
Markz ran as fast as he could while Shinji and Rei just looks at them wondering if  
they'll stop. They kept hearing insults in German and Filipino. Shinji then noticed  
Makoto and Shigeru talking about something.  
  
"I'll bet you 700 yen that Asuka will catch him in 10 minutes." said Makoto  
  
"I'll double that and make it 20 minutes." said Shigeru.  
  
"I'll bet you 6000 yen that he won't get caught." added Shinji, sure that he would  
win this one, since he knew Asuka.  
  
Soon Asuka cooled down and did not catch him. And the two operators were forced to pay  
up.  
thought Shinji. Then another thought came across  
his mind. Turning to Misato, he asked, "Where will he stay?"  
"He'll be staying in the apartment beside Rei's."  
"WHAT?!" Shinji couldn't believe it. What if...?  
"Don't worry, we've told him about that." Misato assured. "He'll be good."  
Shinji still can't help but worry.   
  
Back at his room...  
  
"Unfamiliar ceiling..." he muttered.  
He was relaxing at his room and as usual, listening to his SDAT player, track 25. No   
matter how much he tried not to think about it, he still felt jealous of someone else  
living in the same building as Rei.  
thought Shinji. He decided to go there and   
talk to Markz. Getting up, he hurriedly left  
the apartment.  
  
Soon, he was at Markz' door. Amazingly, the door had a lock on it, unlike Rei's.  
But as he knocked, he braced himself for the dirtiness that was supposed to be in  
Markz' room. When the tenant opened the door, Shinji was amazed. The place was cleaner  
than he thought it to be. Wasn't perfect, but acceptable.  
  
Shinji gave Markz the once-over. Markz had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was  
probably an inch shorter than Shinji. His hair was like Touji's hair.  
"Hi, Markz."  
"Oh? Shinji? What brings you here?"  
"Umm... I guess since you're a fellow pilot, I might as well get to know you."  
"Really? Rei and Asuka never talk to me. Well, Asuka talks but mostly insults me. Oh!  
Where are my manners? Come in!"  
Markz stepped aside, giving way to Shinji. Shinji walked in and found a chair to sit  
on, while Markz sat on the bed. Then he spoke.  
"So, Shinji, what do you do in your spare time?"  
"Uhh... I listen to my SDAT, I guess."  
"Really?" Markz looked curious.  
"Sorry if you don't like it."  
"Do you say 'sorry' often?"  
"Sorry if that bothers you..."  
"You said it again!"  
"Sor-"  
"Oh, quit it already... Sheesh.."  
  
Shinji was walking back to the apartment. He was happy. He had gained a new friend.  
Markz was a nice guy and his life had been very interesting. (I won't detail the life  
of Markz here.) And he understood Shinji. Even though he advised him to stop saying  
sorry all the time, it was getting annoying to him. He nearly said sorry at that point,  
but bit his tongue, taking the advice to heart. And soon, he was at the apartment door.  
He went in and went straight to his room, ignoring Misato who was, as usual, drinking  
a can of Yebisu, 4 out of the six-pack.  
  
It was 8:00 pm. As usual, Shinji and his SDAT were bonding. And by now, Misato had  
enough beers (amazingly). She heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she found Rei.  
Now, this was shocking. Rei doesn't usually come here voluntarily. And time and again,  
Misato Katsuragi was quick to hide surprise.  
"What brings you here, Rei?"  
"I desire to talk to Ikari-kun."  
"Uhh... sure, he's in his room."  
Misato just stood there, gaping, wondering what the heck they were going to talk about,  
as Rei went over to the door and opened it. Asuka was watching TV and was so engrossed  
that she didn't notice a thing.  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji is still unaware of the intrusion in his lovely suite. He was in his  
own little world, without anything to bother him. Then, very abruptly, his train to  
serenity was derailed when a voice, out of the blue, said...  
"Ikari-kun..."  
And Shinji deploys his natural reaction to such sudden speech.  
He jumped up, and what was amazing was he did it while still lying down. Then very  
slowly, he turned to the direction of the voice, and met a familiar pair of crimson  
eyes. He was relieved that it was only Rei. For a minute, he thought he was going to  
die before he saw Rei's face.  
"What is it, Ayanami?"  
"Ikari-kun... can I sleep with you tonight? I feel that I am alone for some reason,  
which is not normal since I have slept alone for a long time."  
"I don't know..."  
"Do you find me unattractive?"  
"No... you are very attractive, its just that Misato might get suspicious of us..."  
"We will not be doing anything explicit."  
"Uhh... I can't stop you, can I? You can sleep here."  
Shinji points to a spare futon. He knew when to back down, since he would probably  
never convince Rei to change her mind.  
"Okay, Ikari-kun."  
  
Shinji woke up with a start. He had another bad nightmare. Really bad. He was about to  
wipe sweat from his brow when he realized that his left arm was pinned down by something.  
He looked and saw Rei. The way the moonlight shone on her was immensely breathtaking  
and at that very moment, Shinji realized that he loved Rei, very deeply. More than   
Asuka. His feelings for the first child surfaced, and he gently kissed her. Then he  
drifted off to sleep...  
  
_________________________________________END__________________________________________  
  
Coming up in Chapter 2... (If I decide to release it... About 20% chance)  
Shinji's secret is revealed! How will Misato and Asuka take this?  
Gendo makes an apperance!  
Kensuke and Touji make money?! Why?  
Why does Rei like Shinji? (I think that's obvious by now... think cliche)  
Will the rating become NC-17?  
Will I ever own Evangelion?  
Can I come up with a title for the next chapter?  
When will I stop writing in this 'coming up' part?  
  
How do you like it, hmm...? Hope this revised edition will satisfy you now... May not  
be the best but it will do... There may be a chapter two if my bro has time for it  
since he is working on several non-Eva fanfics right now. I make the plot, he improves  
on wording, grammar, spelling, and the like. I have 15% progress on Chapter 2, and  
will ask my bro to preread and revise if necessary.  
  
And the 'unattractive' thing. I know it's old, but I couldn't resist!  
  
By the way, Markz Reyes is a fictional name I made. My last name is NOT Reyes.  
  
You can email me at paolo_a11@hotmail.com, but please REVIEW. To review my bro the  
reviser, e-mail him at mfmagbal@hotmail.com.  
  
Here is a new omake, revising the old one was out of the question, at least that's what  
my bro said. So here is his homemade omake:  
  
"Mein Gott!!! You..you..HENTAI!!!" screamed Asuka. She had barged in the room and was  
going to beat Shinji for letting her starve. She had seen what Shinji was looking at.  
"Asuka..you see nothing..." said Shinji while trying to tuck the album under the futon.  
"I can't believe I'd catch you looking at her!" screamed Asuka, now doubly pissed off.  
Soon, Shinji was mincemeat. And right now he really hoped that Asuka won't tell Touji  
he had been looking at pictures of his little sister...  
  
(reviser)  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so bad! Never expected that did ya! And to those who were  
offended, I apologize, as this was only meant as humor. Wakeru ka? (Do you understand?)  
Good. Since those pictures were rated PG at most. What were you thinking? Hentais. 


End file.
